The Search for Annabeth
by randomperson12
Summary: Annabeth gets captured by a Lastrygonian and Percy plus 6 others go to rescue her. Takes place after the Son of Neptune (sort of a replacement for the Mark of Athena, since this was written before it came out.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so review and help me. I think you'll like this one. It takes place after the Son of Neptune**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was early morning at camp half-blood. I was finally relaxed after the Titan war. Annabeth and I were still together, doing great. I got out of bed and walked past my fountain. I walked outside and headed for the dining pavilion. There weren't many campers around. I looked around for someone special. Finally, I found her. Annabeth was sitting on the dock by the canoe lake.

I ran up to her. I was about 50 yards away when I saw it. It fell from the sky with amazing speed. I could only watch as the Lastrygonian giant picked up my girlfriend and ran for the camp boundary. I chased after it as fast as I could. Out of desperation, I threw my sword which missed his head by an inch. It was so far ahead of me, I couldn't keep up. Finally, I tripped over a root and stumbled to the ground. I hate to admit it, but cried like a baby. My girlfriend had been kidnapped and couldn't do a thing about it.

I just laid there until some of the other campers, Jason and Leo helped me up and I walked to the Big House. Jason and Leo had to talk to Chiron about it for me, because I couldn't get a word out. When they finished explaining, Chiron said,

"It looks like we will have to assign a quest. Jason, go get the rest of the cabin leaders."

Several minutes later they were all there. "Obviously, Percy will lead. Does anyone object?" There was a lot of head shaking. Despite how sad I was, I was angry now. I was ready to kick some major Lastrygonian hide.

"Percy, you will need to choose people to go with you." Chiron said. "For this quest, you will have to take seven campers with you. You will need them for this quest, for you must journey into the lair of the Lastrygonians. I took the liberty of calling the hunters here in case you want Thalia to go on the quest with you."

"That sounds good to me. I'll need the strongest half-bloods to go with me. Thalia and I will go. Jason, will you go?"

"Sure, Thalia and I need to catch up anyway."

"Great, that leaves four more spots open. Nico, Leo, Piper, and Grover, will you guys go with me?"

There were a lot of yeses. I was overjoyed that so many people were going to help me. I was not losing Annabeth again. We all filed out of the room to get ready for the quest.

"Leo, could we take the flying boat from Hephaestus cabin?"

"Yes!" He replied "Finally, a chance to test out my new toy."

This quest was finally coming together. I headed for my cabin to get my things. We would be heading out in an hour, so I needed to Iris message some people.

I told my mom and she started crying when I told her about Annabeth. Tyson had the same reaction. They wished me good luck and said good bye.

We all met at the dining hall, all except for Leo. He came in style in the Argo II. We all boarded and waved good bye as the boat flew across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the last chapter? It was kind of short, but it gets better. The weird thing about this is that I had this in a dream.**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

It was the middle of the night and the ship was quiet. Everyone else was down below the deck sleeping, while I was taking watch. It was a quiet night. We were above the clouds so no mortals would get freaked out. Zeus was probably freaking out by now I had been in the sky so long. He probably would have blasted the boat if his two children weren't on board. The boat was on autopilot somehow, so I didn't need to steer it. I almost dozed off when Jason came up to take the next shift.

"You can go ahead and go to bed Percy, you look horrible."

"Thanks man"

I walked down and took my place in my bunk. As soon as I laid my head on my pillow, I fell asleep.

Jason's POV

I woke up and headed towards the upper deck. I couldn't get anymore sleep, so I let Percy take a break from watch. Nothing much happened, until the monsters came. Halfway through my watch, a greenish looking cloud came toward me. I recognized it immediately as a storm spirit and flipped my coin. It landed on heads and turned into my golden sword. As the spirit got closer, I saw it was a horse form. I almost sliced it in half when it backed up and whinnied. I realized with a shock that it was Tempest, my old friend.

"Is that you Tempest?" He jumped happily and galloped closer. I decided to put up my sword. I hadn't seen him for a while. He came over and we did a sort of telepathy talk while I caught him up on what happened lately.

We talked until daylight and everyone came up on deck. Piper and Leo didn't seem as surprised as the other ones. I had to explain to keep several people from vaporizing him. Percy said it reminded him of his Pegasus, Blackjack. To prove his point, he whistled once. After a short while, a dark black shape swooped down and landed on the boat. Tempest seemed to get along with him and they talked for a while about which winds were the best nowadays.

We sailed for several more hours, looking for what was supposed to be the Lastrygonian layer. It was a large castle with huge stone blocks. They were so big; it would take a giant to carry them. Then again, this was a giant's layer. We docked the ship up in the clouds. A long rope bridge led to the ground. Those who were scared of heights (Thalia) and I took the animals down to the ground. Jason, the show off, flew Piper down to the ground.

As soon as we all made it to the ground we walked towards the giant doors of the castle. How in the world would we get inside? As if answering my question, the doors slowly creaked open.

"That's disturbing." Leo said.

We all trotted inside and looked around. Everything was bigger than it should have been. There were torches lining the walls. Tapestries shone in the eerie light. A stack of bones lay in the corner. As we walked farther in the castle of cannibals, I heard a groaning sound. I wished I could have gotten on Blackjack and flown away, but the horses refused to go inside the dark place that smelled like monsters.

As we got farther in, the groaning got louder. It gave me strange memories of the Labyrinth. We took a left, and then a right then, I don't know what. Finally we found the source of the moaning. There was a huge prison with tightly knit bars. Inside the bars, I could see the slumped form of a girl. Annabeth! But, that wasn't the source of the groaning.

Before I could run to her, a Lastrygonian giant came around the corner with a large club in his hands. His stomach was growling noisily, so it was very hungry. He had a huge grin in his face and he waddled towards us. We all drew our weapons and prepared for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 3

The Lastrygonian giant bellowed after us as we split up. Thalia and I ran in one direction and we were followed by the giant. The others came from their various hallways and surrounded the giant. It was a good formation. He didn't notice them until Grover kicked a rock. He whirled around and one of his strands of hair, which had toes and pieces of fingers in it, almost hit me in the face. I ducked just in time.

We had him surrounded. He was very confused and couldn't do anything. We all hacked at him from different directions. Finally, blade caught a chink in his armor and he disintegrated into a pile of dust and toe hair.

We ran back to the jail, slicing more Lastrygonians on the way. Everyone else made a protective circle around me while I tried to break the lock. It was an intricate design that probably only Leo could break without the key.

"Hey Leo, would you mind breaking this lock for me?"

He came over while the rest of my friends took out Lastrygonian after Lastrygonian. It took him about five seconds to get it unlocked. I opened the door and rushed inside. Annabeth was curled in the corner with blood trickling from her mouth. I got a little ambrosia and fed it to her. She started to wake up when the largest, fattest Lastrygonian giant you have ever seen waddled over and picked up a club. He swung it at them and they scattered. Unfortunately for me, he decided to pick off the helpless ones.

I drew my sword and Leo lit his hands. I backed up as he went full flame. His body was engulfed in flames as he charged the giant. The giant swung his club but Leo sidestepped. While Leo had him distracted, I got Annabeth on her feet and we snuck around him. Finally, I stabbed him in the back and Leo must have been in mid jump because he almost landed on me, singing my eyebrows.

We got Annabeth to the ship just as the alarm sounded. We climbed the ladder and Leo lifted the ship as the Lastrygonians charged after us. Tempest and Blackjack helped lift up Annabeth onto the ship. I fed her a little more ambrosia and she woke the rest of the way.

Back at camp, Chiron welcomed us and we had a banquet to celebrate. Annabeth and I were as happy as ever and thankfully, they had fixed the problem in the borders. Apparently, there was a hole in the magic border on top. The giant had climbed the magic shield like a jungle gym and jumped inside.


End file.
